Abstract The ultrasensitive, Sciex 6500 hybrid triple quadrapole QTRAP with Selexion Differential Mobility Separation (DMS) and Gerstel MultiPurpose Sampler capable of automated sample derivatization sample will enable the expansion of the Mass spectrometric platform of assay modules that the Einstein Stable Isotope and Metabolomics Core (SIMC) Facility offers to researchers in the greater NY area. This hybrid mass spectrometer (MS) has unique features in comparison to conventional triple quadrapole MS. The multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) can trigger an Enhanced Product Ion scan when threshold is reached, which can confirm identity. The Selexion Differential Mobility Separation used in conjunction with UPLC for orthogonal separations, will increase S/N and enable high resolution without the need for perfect chromatography. In particular, the Selexion DMS enables resolution of structurally similar lipid species (same MRM transition) into isobaric components without the need for chiral chromatography. The Gerstel MPS will be configured for automated sample derivatization, which will be first used with dansyl chloride for enhanced detection and quantification of amines.The device will be housed and maintained in the Einstein SIMC Facility, a state of the art multiuser core facility. The SIMC is one of the premier shared facilities at Einstein. It has been very successful in giving scientists at Einstein access to the suite of mass spectrometric tools and methodologies necessary for performing metabolomic and lipidomic analyses. Currently SIMC's is limited in providing accurate quantitative metabolite and lipid profiling from small amounts of mouse or patient samples for personalized medicine initiatives. A patient biopsy, or biofluid may be needed for several cores to develop systems biology pictures of disease. Gaining access to an ultrasensitive triple quadrapole mass spectrometer will enable researchers here at Einstein to advance their research programs in a variety of fields. The Einstein Stem Cell and Diabetes Centers will utilize the increased Sciex 6500 sensitivity to examine metabolic profiles of different stem cell lineages and neural populations regulating insulin sensitivity and feeding behavior. Diabetes researchers additionally will be able to metabolically profile a single mouse hypothalamus or a small number of pancreatic islet cells, enabling new discoveries into appetite and insulin sensitivity and secretion. The Einstein Cancer, Diabetes, and Medical Counter-Measures Against Radiation Centers will utilize the increased Sciex 6500 sensitivity to examine intestinal organoid models for dietary influences on cancer development, and for assessing radiation induced gastrointestinal syndrome. As such, there is a substantial large base of pre-clinical and clinical investigators whose research will be greatly expanded by access to this instrumentation.